Faerie Guardians
by Witchisis
Summary: A little girl seems to be seeing things around her. Sparkling, bright colorful objects. What are they? Where did they came from? Were they the ones that caused her step father to be ill?


(Based on actual experience)

Blanca Maysonet was a petite and quiet child. She lives with her mother, sister and her drunken step father in Pittsfield, Massachusetts.

Blanca is known to shut herself up in her room, writing stories, listening to her favorite Japanese pop music or watching Japanese anime on her television. Sometimes, she would take a bike and ride up to Crow Park and have a small picnic of peaceful time alone with nature, in her very own special place, under a big fat tree that always seemed to welcome her in a warm embrace.

Blanca has been to and fro to the park since she was young. Those times, she would bring along some sweets, chocolates, cream pies or even cupcakes that she finds at home to have a small little picnic. She would start talking to the trees and bushes as if they were her friend, not to mention, she would leave some food for them when she left for home.

Though now she had stopped talking to herself, she has always find her peaceful and quiet time in her small special place where she would bring her home work or make plans for her future.

One night, when she returned home from her picnic, she saw her mother in a fit of argument with her step-father. He was turning violent and started hitting her mother. Blanca ran to her mother, screaming at him to stop but instead he continued even hitting her along. Hearing the commotion, her elder sister rushed out from her room and upon seeing them, she rushed to stop him but she too was hurt and pushed onto the floor.

He slapped Blanca till she staggered and fell onto the floor, shaken, when she tried to push him away from her sobbing mother. As she lay on the floor in a fuzzy moment, she saw three shimmering bright lights, glowing in front of her. It hovered for a moment then circled around the middle aged man's leg. Each of the lights touched his leg, and when it comes to the third, he grew silent and stood immobilized for a second before falling to the ground.

Her step-father grew ill and his temperature ascended. He was burning and had to be hospitalized. Blanca's mother visited the hospital a few times and always returned home sobbing. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with him and decided that if his illness continues, he will die.

_What was that light I saw?_ wondered Blanca. _It was after that, that he grew ill. It must have something to do with that light. _

Blanca was back in the park, though she was already at the age of fifteen, her habit of bringing along extra food for the nature hasn't changed. She placed some cupcakes and some sweet tarts that she had made earlier. Since her step father wasn't home, it has been much peaceful but she still felt that being with the nature helped to dissolve her problems and doubts.

As she was wondering about the lights, she heard a chattering sound behind the bushes. Getting up from her mat, she started investigating. There was nothing there but then three lights flew passed her and she turned immediately, surprised. The three sparkling lights were shimmering and it grew brighter and bigger.

The light circled around her and she heard someone giggling but there was no one around. She raised her hand as if to touch it and it flew away from her then suddenly it hovered and descended upon her hand. Mesmerized, Blanca tried to study it.

'What are you?' she asked, trying to peer through the bright light.

One of the three lights flew near her and descended upon her shoulder and she heard a small voice coming from it. 'We are your guardians.'

Surprised, Blanca looked around, thinking someone must be playing a fool with her. But there was no one around. Then to her shocking and wonderment, she saw the three lights descended on the treats that she had left upon the tree as its light started to fade.

From the light appeared three beautiful little girls, five inches tall with dazzling transparent wings. One was purple, another red and another was blue. The dress was short above knee high and their hairs were bundled up upon their tiny heads with their respective colored ornaments dangling from it.

Their aura emitted the color of their clothing and even their face has a light touch of the color.

Blanca stared at them in utter silence, as they took tiny bites from the little treat she had given to them. Obvious by her stare, they giggled looking up at her.

'You made my step father sick.' was the first word that Blanca uttered from her long silence.

They looked up at her with sadness, 'But he hurt you. We are your guardians. We must protect you.' They chorused together, in a child-like manner.

Blanca shook her head and replied, 'We shall harm no one even if they harm us. That is perfect love and perfect trust.'

The three faeries smiled at Blanca and knew they were accepted in her life. They apologized for their behavior and told her that they would make her step father regain his health.

True to their word, her step father regained his strength and has returned home. Surprisingly, he has stopped drinking.

'At least he learnt from his mistake.' Blanca whispered to her three faeries who were sitting on her windowpane.


End file.
